


Teething and Teasing

by Katherine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Something plain," Draco said, rather thinking out loud about what it was that he would particularly be able to face eating first thing in the day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Teething and Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



"Something plain," Draco said, rather thinking out loud about what it was that he would particularly be able to face eating first thing in the day. The occasional nausea, albeit considerably less frequent than stereotypical, was not a pregnancy symptom that endeared itself to him. His new, much more modest situation included no house elves. He and his husband had to make do with their own hands. Also their own magic, of course, and at his advanced stage of pregnancy Draco's was occasionally unreliable. That boded well for the magic abilities of the child he carried, but was inconvenient in the moment.

"Teething biscuits," Charlie said with authority. He kicked at the bedsheets, apparently ready to immediately leap out of bed and acquire some of those for Draco.

"Didn't you notice I have all my teeth?" Draco teased, and smiled wide enough to show them off. Charlie started blushing, the pink showing beautifully behind the freckles on his cheeks, as Draco reached to trail his fingers along Charlie's bare chest. Draco was deliberately touching, not so very gently, right over where he had spend considerable time biting and twisting the night before. The nearly endless desire that was accompaniment of pregnancy was certainly a satisfactory development.

"Those are a good plain thing to eat, I've been told," Charlie said, impossibly returning to the topic of biscuits.

Draco closed his eyes in fond exasperation, then took a moment to visualise the pantry, which Charlie had taken such time in stocking up. There might be whatever particular kind of biscuits teething ones were, at that. Probably in one of the various hampers that Charlie's mother had sent. The most recent delivery of one had required three owls, and their talons had left holes in the basket. The child was a ways from being in the word, let alone cutting teeth and thus needing biscuits, but would be well supplied for future needs, if Draco didn't eat things first.

Draco felt Charlie lightly kissing each of his still-closed eyes, then the slide of silk over his stretched belly as Charlie got up. A breakfast of biscuits was clearly in Draco's immediate future, and then Charlie could be the one to spell the crumbs out of the bedding. They might want to spend more time in this bed, right after.


End file.
